Love On The Road
by RhapsodeeeT
Summary: Baily Dawlton and Rodrick Heffley has missed their flight to LA and the only option was to take an adventurous road trip filled with fatal obstacles. Not only that, but being stuck together for 31 hours on the road and in motels really blooms a dysfunctional and intimate relationship between the two awkward teens.
1. Chapter 1: Missed The Flight

_A/N: Idea hitting me in the head with a hammer and I just needed to write it down! First story!_

_Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

**_Missed The Flight_**

_Flight 54 to Los Angeles, California. Now boarding._

The Dawlton family was off to Los Angeles for summer vacation. The family of 5 was frantically trying to gather up their carry-ons to board. Angela Dawlton, the mother of the rambunctious kids, was busy with her loving, but stubborn husband, Dylan Dawlton helping their 6 year-old daughter, Adrianna Dawlton, get settled for her first flight. The 10 year-old older, but younger son, Murphy, was just sitting boredly on the seat, waiting. The oldest one, had wandered off to buy some food before the flight.

Baily Dawlton a.k.a Babydoll, the eldest of the Dawlton kids, was standing in line of a pretzel stand, headphones securly on her ears and the music of Let Go by: Red blasting in her ears. Making it almost impossible to hear anything farther than 4 ft. away from her, the flight information from the intercom was just muffles of conversations to her.

"Where is Babydoll?" Angela asked her husband worriedly.

Dylan glanced around, seeing no sign of Babydoll, nor her suitcase, "I think she's already in the plane. We've been pretty busy with Adrianna and she is not a patient girl."

"Can we go now?" Murphy whined, pouting.

"Yes, let's go. I think you sister is already in the plane," Angela explained to him, holding Adrianna's hand and rolling her luggage behind her. Dylan held onto Murphy's small hand and both their luggage strapped onto the poor dad.

In vain, they _thought _and _predicted _for Babydoll to be on the plane, safe and ready, but in reality, she was still in line, waiting.

* * *

**Heffley Family**

Susan was ultimately excited for this terrific family vacation. She had finally saved up enough money, with the help of her catalog and husband, to go on this trip. Frank, on the other hand was just stressing out on what chaos may go on there, especially with the kids, but he held on for his wife's sake. Greg, was excited, but upset that his best friend, Rowly, couldn't go and to top it off, he had to spend a whole summer with Rodrick and Manny. Two of the most annoying guys ever known to him. Manny was in his own little world of torturing his older brother Greg by blaming all the touble he'll cause himself. Rodrick well...he was just flat-out miserable for this trip. He wanted to stay home and pound on his drums until his ears bled, cause hamock amongst people for fun, and to flirt with the ladies. Not go on another dumb family 'fun time'. At least he gets the chance of toying and teasing Greg. He's got a lot of pranks up his sleeve indeed. Suddenly, he felt his phone ring. Ben.

"Whattup!" He greeted into the phone.

"Du-hu-hu-de, guess what! I hear that there are agents in LA!" Ben stupidly said to Rodrick.

"No!" Rodrick sarcastically drawled, "You're such a stupid-ass sometimes man."

"Oh shut up. Maybe if you find an agent there, you could probably hook us up for a record deal!"

That snapped something in Rodrick. This could be his chance, probably his only chance to find something part of the performing/famous industry. They finished up the excited, school girl squealing, conversation and Rodrick caught eyes of the most gorgeous thing he has ever seen in his entire life.

Glowing blue drumsticks.

But damn, do they cost alot! Well, for him. He doesn't know about anyone else. Time for a plan, a rather lame plan actually.

"Hey snot breath, I bet you don't have the guts to steal those glowing drumsticks," Rodrick snickered, smacking his younger brother on the back of the head.

"Ow! Rodrick! Stop it!" Greg yelled, his family fixing Manny up in his car seat for the plane.

"No, doofus, now do you have the guts?" Rodrick smirked, the intercom blaring out that their flight to LA was boarding.

"No, and you're just teasing me! Why don't _you_ get it?" Greg replied tiredly, turning away.

"Fine!" The older one mimicked Greg's pitchy voice from the lack of puberty.

Rodrick walked away with victory to prove his brother wrong. Making it over to the counter, he subtly took the drumsticks in his hands and slipped them into his pocket, covering the sticks with his shirt.

This was Greg's chance to do a dumb, extremely dangerous, but worth it idea. "Dad, mom! Let's go! Rodrick's already in the plane!"

Susan and Frank did an 'oh' face at Greg, "Your brother is in so much trouble."

"Oh, I know..." Greg chuckled maliciously.

Rodrick had said to Greg he would only steal the drumsticks, being caught red-handed wasn't part of the deal. The cashier took them right out of his pocket, making Rodrick a bit amused. He had to speak to the boss in a very claustrophobic and grey room. A.k.a the storage room. Personally, he was used to the scolding of strangers too. Now, he left the gift shop, satisfied, but irritated he won't be able to show Greg th-

_Flight 54 to Los Angeles, California is now dpearting._

Holy. Crap. He is so going to have mom's heel up his ass so far it'll end up in his mouth! But had a feeling a certain, particular 12 year-old boy who was now a sitting duck had something to do with this.

Greg, be ready to say hello to your tombstone.

* * *

**Dawlton Family (Plane)**

"You said Babydoll might have been here!" Dylan hysterically exasperated, along with Angela.

"No! My poor babygirl! You have to delay the plane!" Angela pleaded to the flight attendant.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but once the plane doors are sealed, there's no one that gets off or in,"

Angela opened her mouth to say something, but another woman got in the way. She had midway brown hair, horn-rimmed glasses, and a very strict, but teary face. "Excuse me, miss. You have to stop the plane! My son is still in the airport!"

"Ma'm like I said, once the plane doors ar-"

"I don't care!" Susan shrieked, Angela nudging the mad woman.

"My daughter is in there too!"

"So, you know exactly how I feel!" Susan exclaimed, then the two raging mothers turned back to the attendant.

"You two, enough! Now, if these two get together. I bet they'd be able to make it to LA without a plane," Frank assured, staring at the attendant. "Can you book them on the next flight to Los Angeles?"

"I'm sorry, but from all the over-booking to that city and state, there isn't going to be a flight until 4 days," The attendant sulkly replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry you two, we'll fly off to LA, and I bet they're gonna give us a call soon," Dylan added in a calmy tone. The two families were sitting right beside eachother in the rows.

"What is your daughter's name?" Susan asked Angela curiously.

"Her name is Baily, but we call her Babydoll. What is your son's name?" Angela was a bit better knowing her daughter might not be alone.

"His name is Rodrick, and I'm Susan Heffley by the way," Susan held her hand out.

Angela took it with glory, "Pleasure, I'm Angela Dawlton."

After that, they introduced the rest of the family until the plane started running. They strapped their seatbelts on and wished the kids a good luck.

But they could only hope.

* * *

**Babydoll's POV**

Stupid! Why didn't I hear the intercom go off? Oh yeah, the damn headphones! For the first time in my life, I regretted wearing them and I wanted to rip them in half with my bare hands. Stay calm, if I find a ride there, it'll only be approximately 31 hours to get there. I finished my snack then went to go back to the seats and saw my family gone in thin air.

My head glanced around for any signs of LA and driving. Who am I kidding? Like there was some coincidence that someone forgot their flight and had to drive to LA!

"Yeah, mom, I'll just drive there! It'll only take a couple hours on the road...no, I will not stop by for corn dogs...and tell Greg he's dead to me...wait..no mom bucks..What? No!" A guy, whom was pacing around like a wild hyena and yelling desperately into his cellphone. He shut it off frustatingly and sat down on a seat, looking overly stressed.

Woah...weird. If I ask for 100 dollars will you give them to me fate? No, stupid. Grah! My mom had my phone when she took it away last week for over texting my limits. Okay, focus on the topic Babydoll! Gulping down the awkwardness, I tapped the guy on the shoulder and smiled nervously.

"Uh, hi. I overheard your conversation on the phone, not that I was eavesdropping rudely, but I need a ride to LA because I missed my flight too and I was wondering if...you know..." I prompted with a sheepish smirk.

"Aren't you that girl from my Biology class?" He chuckled, pointing at me in realization.

Huh? Wait a minute. Holy shit. No way, he's... "Y-you're Rodrick Heffley right?"

"Yes, the one and the only. You're...Daily Bawlton?" He guessed and my face turned beat red.

"Haha, it's Baily Dawlton. You switched it a little," I explained to him lightly and jokingly.

"Oh my bad. So, Baily-

"Please, call me Babydoll," I inturrupted with a wide grin.

He smirked, nodding approvingly,"- you were asking for a ride from me?"

I contemplated for a moment, but nodded, "Yeah, mind giving me one? My mom is probably having a spazz attack right now."

He snorted, getting up and guiding me over to the exit, "You should've heard my mom on the phone. She acted like the plane was about to crash down at the sea."

I laughed and felt...like I was enjoying this. "So, uh..yes or no for the ride?"

He rubbed his chin in deep thinking mode, "There will be a fee."

"You're serious? I have to pay you for this?" I scoffed unbelievably.

He shrugged and started to walk, "Okay, good luck finding another out of the blue ride to LA-"

"But...uh..ugh! Fine! How much?" I groaned, stomping my luggage on the ground.

"80 dollars."

I sighed, starting to pull out my wallet from my over the chest purse, but stopped midway to smirk at Rodrick. "I'll give you the money, _once_, you get me to LA."

"What? Why?" His voice went up an octave. It was attractive for sure. Wait..what?

"Because, I..." I really did not want to say it. Just not right in front of his face.

"You don't trust me, don't you?" We reached a bike stand with a line of motorcycles. "Well, which one you wanna ride?"

"I do trust you...not that much, but I do...someway and what? We're gonna steal a bike? God knows who these bikes belong to! Probably street thugs that'll be able to kill you with a punch!" I pointed out as a disturbing image of a scary looking biker coming up and gutting us like a fish. Ouch.

"Don't worry! Let loose and have fun!" He chuckled, pulling something out of his pocket and picking at the lock of one of the bikes. I stood there, checking around for any signs of a man with grey hair and a beard, black sunglasses, and a leather bomber jacket. Sort of my vision of them. I heard a click emitt from the lock, Rodrick whispering 'yes!' when the lock unlatched and fell to the ground.

"Please don't kill us during this," I mumbled once he started hotwiring the chords. The engine started with a strong purr and roar in pride.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you," He threw me a helmet before he stuck one on. I slipped onto my head and strapped it beneath my chin, getting on the seat behind Rodrick and vining my arms around his waist. He revved the bike up and I heard a laugh. "I hope."

My eyes widened as he backed up, and the motorcycle below started running at an exhilarating speed. We zoomed out of the airport, Rodrick swerving around slightly. Oh my god, we're gonna die! I whimpered once we hit a busy highway, but luckily, my steerer peeled in between cars in and out. Maybe he wasn't so rebelious about this. I shrieked when he pulled the motorcycle up to do a wheelie for a good 3 seconds. "Rodrick! Stop it!"

"Woohoo!" He cheered, zipping down the streets and highways. This guy will be the end of me. A day and a couple hours together isn't going to be pleasant at all. Turning a corner in the good neighborhood, a white, simple house came into view. He parked us in front of the driveway and turned the engine off by doing I don't even want to know.. We got off of the bike, and pulled our helmets off. "See, wasn't that fun?"

I shrugged, laughing and nodding, "Yeah, it was, other than the fact you tried to do a wheelie."

"Are you kidding me? That was the best part!" We padded up the stairs of the porch so Rodrick could retrieve his keys and to pack some supplies for the trip. He put his hand on the door and tried to twist the knob, but all I heard was a forceful creak.

I blankly stared at his bewildered and hesitant face, I sighed, "The keys to the house are with your parents, aren't they?"

He cocked a smile at me, "Yeah..."

I cried out, "Great! Just great! How are we going to- wait..I have an idea!"

My eyes fell upon an aluminum bat laying carelessly on the lawn. Rodrick's eyes followed where mine was and he scoffed in disbelief, "No way, you're serious?"

"Well, it's our only way and there's a good reason for it," I said, jumping off of the porch to fetch the bat. I gripped it into my hand and took a deep breath. Rodrick trailed behind me. I didn't want to break the window in the front, wouldn't want a burgler to get in. A gate to his backyard was at the side. "Help me over it."

He nodded, cupping his hands over one another and crouched. I stepped a foot lightly on the stack of hands and used all my strength to climb over the wooden white fence. "Careful not to-" I screamed as I lost balance and fell over onto my back, "-fall..are you okay?"

I could hear him snickering through the fence. Oh great, I forgot my luggage in the airport too! Yeah, you will notice how things just suddenly snap into my mind. I growled at Rodrick for a second before picking myself up. "Yeah, I'll break one of the windows and open up the front door so you could get in. Also, next time you laugh at me, I'll freaking castrate you."

"Ouch sweetheart," He muttered, the sound of rocky footsteps crunching on the floor.

I dusted myself off and bravely started searching the pretty backyard for a legit window. Finding one that led into the washroom, I drew my arm back, my eyes shut close as I lurched foward. The feeling of the bat break through what felt like thin ice. The sound of glass shattering and 'clinks' on the floor hit my ears and guilt surged in my veins. Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Heffley. Desperate times, calls for desperate measures. My eyes snapped open, the window now having a giant hole in it, shards sticking out. I carefully gripped the sill and threw myself over the side. I got up to my feet, reaching the door to whip it open. Hm...nice place!

"Kay, I'm in!" I called, running over to the front door, unlocking it and pulling it wide open.

"Dude, my parents are going to kill me," He sang when his eyes caught the bathroom window. After a few minutes of condolences for his precious window, he took his car keys from the coffee table. I headed into the kitchen, pulling out a paper grocery bag. We went into a full rampage looking for food to bring. We got out a cooler to put the ice and drinks in. Ending up with peanut butter, 3 bags of chips, 9 water bottles, 2 yogurt cups, paper sporks, 3 cans of soda, 10 Capri Suns and a pack of...

"Ew! Why?" I gaped at the box of sterilized condoms in the bag. I sure hope he isn't going to try anything! Perverted fuck face!

"Why? Scared of the 's' word?" He teased and gave me a seductive smirk. I shoved him away in disgust.

"No! It's just...nasty, okay?"

"So you don't plan to have kids when you grow up," He asked, an amused expression smacked onto his face.

"Rah! Enough of this dumb conversation! Let's just go!" I interrupted before this sex talk got anymore out of hand. "Do you have any emergency money for the trip?"

"...ugh, where did my mom say she kept them again?" Rodrick had trouble remembering the location.

"Godsake, kill me now!" I proclaimed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Oh yeah! It's beside the bible she always read upstairs in her room!" He clapped his hands when it hit him. He jogged upstairs and after 20 minutes or so, he finally came back down with a stack of money in his hands.

"Holy cow," I whispered by how thick the stack was. I took it out of his hands and ran my hand down it.

"Yep, now, I'll put in m backpack for safe keeping," He unzipped his backpack that was on the floor open. I gave the money to him, not really trusting it with such 'care'. He shoved it in and securely zipped it back up so he could hold it on his shoulders.

I took the grocery bag and intensly heavy cooler in my arms from the counter, but another pair slid them right out. "Wh-"

"I got it. Here," He said, giving me the car keys stomping out of the door. I pressed a button on the key, the car making a 'beeping' sound then the trunk popping open. Apparently, I hadn't notice Rodrick standing right behind it because when the trunk doors flung open, they hit him square in the face. He made a hilarious, laughing worthy face when he got hit, cringing back and holding his nose. He glared at me. "Ow! Babydoll, what the Hell!"

I bursted out giggling, and covered my mouth as he threw in the bag and cooler. "Sorry, that was just to freaking hilarious!"

He shook his head, opening his hand up for an indication to throw the keys at him. Okay, careful not to hit him in the face because I don't think I could survive that at all. With a flick of the wrist, the keys went flying right into his hands. He got into the driver's seat and started the white van that said: Löded Diper across the side of the sliding door. Interesting name. I had a feeling from Rodrick's lack of spelling that it was meant to be named: Loaded Diaper. So..where's the baby? I am talking to much to myself today...Oh wait, he forgot to pack saftey equipment.

"Hold on! I'll be right there!" I called out to him. He seemed genuinly confuse as I turned back into the house. I sprinted into their kitchen, opening every pantry, drawer, and cabinet there was. I caught eye of batteries, flashlights, a first-aid kit, some Pepto, and a thermometer. I found a lone purse on the counter. Mind if I borrow this first, Mrs. H? I weeded out all of the items in it and shoved the medical ones overcrowding my hands into it. I zipped it up and flung it onto my shoulder. I went outside, closed the front door and snaked out a bobby pin from my hair. Wait...I had that? NOOOOO! Retard! I broke the window for nothing! Heh well, Rodrick doesn't need to know that now does he! I dabbed it into the lock hole and rattled it inside for a couple minutes until a loud click was heard. Okay, good. I subtly threw the pin over to a shrub so Rodrick wouldn't see.

"Done yet?" Rodrick scoffed impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, calm your titties," I assured him, opening up the passenger's door and jumping in and set the bag down at my feet. Oh god, what is that smell? I turned my body around to see the back without seats in them, a messy bonquet of gross shin-dags of random objects. What'd he do? Throw a party of slobs in here? "Gosh, clean up for once? You're a guy, I understand that. But this is not a guy. This is some lazy fat-ass who lives above his parents' garage and sits home all day."

"Well, excuse me miss drama queen," He feigned a girly voice of a British lady.

"You got a map?" I asked, oblivious to the fact the driver wasn't that...intelligent.

"I got a GPS," He pulled it out and gave it to me.

"Okay, do you know what hotel your parents are staying in?" I started fiddling with the buttons for directions.

"They told me, I just wasn't paying attention," He shrugged, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxing gesture.

I rolled my eyes and typed in my hotel: Worldmark Hotel. Los Angeles, California. I waited for the signal to swallow in all the information and the directions and map popped up.

"Okay, here, just follow the directions and if you need my help just ask. I'm pretty sure listening to some crappy voice of an operator isn't that hard," I sat back in my seat as Rodrick smiled sheepishly at me before putting his hands on the steering wheel.

"I don't even listen that well to my teachers," He whimpered cowardly.

I stared at him, ordering in a flat tone, "Just drive, the fastest route is to go through the I-40 West."

"Aren't we going to stop at a motel at night?" He asked me, wagging his eyebrows.

I smacked him on the arm, "Stop with your dirty thoughts, Heffley, and...that'll delay our trip..."

"No and so what? We need to rest, unless you want me to fall asleep during the drive..." He prompted.

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "No! No! Okay, we'll stop by for a motel at night, but we leave first thing in the morning!"

"YEAH!" He fist pumped in the air as if it was a new game console he was recieving.

"HURRY UP!" I shrieked, him regaining a calm state and his fingers wrapping around the steering wheel again.

Whipped.

He sucked in a chunk of air and pumped the music on and loud. Ear-bleeding metal music emerged from the speakers around me viciously. I can deal with metal, just not fucking maniac like this shit. He shoved his foot down on the gas pedal and we set off with a squeal of the wheels below. He madly drove down the neighborhood, my face paling each steer and turn we endured through. To get my mind off of this fatal trip, I pulled my earphones up to my ears and blasted Deadmau5 music into it from my ipod. Ahh...mindgasm. Finally in cloud nine, the car jumped up when he accidentally over ran a gutter. I yelped, gripping the door.

"Get used to this shit, Babydoll."

This is going to be a wild ride because I will _never _get used to this shit he was oh-so talking about!

* * *

_A/N: Wahaha! The adventure has just begun with these two dysfunctional weirdos! Stay in tune for more! Who else think fate brought them together ;D ._

_Love you my darlings! Leave a legit and funky comment! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Indiana Trouble: Part One

_A/N: Love the feedback! Keep it coming you guys! I will not let you down. Now, onto the crazy story of Rodrick and Babydoll. Just to let you guys know, I found most of the information from Google and also the routes. _

_To Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark: Man, sorry! I didn't know until I checked your page out! My bad hehe :] Well, I love your username btw ;) Once again, my apologies for picking the name. I don't think you use the name Babydoll though lol XD_

_Enjoy lovelies :3 Slight violence, P.S I suck at drama._

* * *

_**Indiana Trouble: Part 1**_

"Are we there yet?" I mumbled, my head resting on a hand.

Indiana was rather near, so why is it taking so damn long?! Oh yeah, because my dear driver decided to stop by a gas station to pee or buy an energy drink every 30 freaking minutes!

Rodrick 'shhed' me,"Patience little one."

"Rodrick, I've been sitting on my butt for three hours, my body is all crunched up and I think I'm getting claustraphobic! Dammit don't tell me to be patient because I am known to be a very impatient girl who is trying so hard to be patient right now!" I pulled on my mussled hair.

He cringed and laughed, "Holy cow, calm down! You know if we're going to get to LA we've got to coordinate with eachother."

I froze in place. The face has got a point. I wouldn't want to risk being lost or, kidnapped, etc. anytime soon during all the states we're going to travel through.

I sucked in a chunk of air, "Okay, okay! I'll calm down, but only because of the trip."

"Good girl," He raised his hand to pat my head, but I growled him.

"You want to keep that hand, punk?"

"Yes, ma'am," He cleared his throat and withdrew his hand back to the wheel.

That's what I thought Heffley. I can become a bully though that was only when I'm stressed out and angry. Right now, I had a mixture of both. Trust me, I am thankful Rodrick is actually doing this even if he's bugging the living shit out of me.

Minutes passed and finally Rodrick obliged into putting the radio on. Sadly, we weren't in range of any stations right now. Stupid turd floater! Ugh! "Nice timing dumbass."

"Gee, did you add an extra hint of bitch in your coffee this morning?" He retorted jokingly.

"Oh shut up butt brain, it seems like someone added a butter of ignorance on your toast too," I chuckled, nudging him.

More silence until I snapped, sighing heavily.

"Rodrick, I'm bored. I would ask how your life is, but I'm afraid to throw up," I said with a smile.

"Excuse me? My life has actually decent stories!" He defended.

"Like what, the time your mom tried to hire someone to watch over you, but the mafia asked for to much?" I teased him, fluttering my eyelashes at his gaping face.

"That did _not _happen...because...she asked Coach Malone."

I snickered in my hand and pointed at him, "Coach Malone? Are you freaking serious?"

"Yeah, he said I was to much of a 'hooligan delinquent'," He laughed along with me.

"Says the assy 'best' athlete in Plainview who sneaks crappy junk food at night so his wife won't find out," I sneered and crossed my arms.

"Dude, me and my brother played that fake vomit game at him once! Fucking chased us into the mall," Rodrick shook his head in disbelief.

"Seriously? DId he catch ya'?"

"Nawh, we switched out jackets with some mannequins," He chuckled while sniffing. "After that, my girlfriend spend a whole hour yelling at me that I might've taken their coach for cheer."

My smile faded when all that Lindsey and Rodrick shit came running into my mind, "Y-you're dating Lindsey, right?"

He shrugged, pursing his lips sadly, "I don't even know anymore. Especially with so many boys after her that are so much higher in potential than me."

"Don't say that Rodrick. To be honest, I've never met a guy that decided to name their band from an infant toiletry wear."

I wanted to lighten this guy up. Seeing him so gloomy and glum freaked me out. On the other hand, I liked this side of Rodrick. It showed he does sort of have a sensitive part of him.

He cracked a smile, "I know right...thanks...Babydoll."

"And besides, girls that say a lot of guys are after her should keep in mind that low prices always attract many customers," I added in digust.

"You are so evil," He accused me playfully.

"Look at my face, do you think I care that you said that?" I dabbed a finger at my smirking expression.

"Well, from the looks of it, God didn't care either," He spluttered out a laugh, spit flying everywhere.

"Callin' me evil huh?"

"A pretty girl can kiss a guy, a bird can kiss a butterfly, the sun can kiss the grass, but you my friend can kiss my ass," He quoted, my hand flying at his right cheek.

The car swerved slightly when he flinched away.

"Since when did this turn into a version of ghetto Shakesphere?" I grumbled and turned back to the window. I watched the grassy areas around me, some desert, some mountains. Yes, call me moody because I'm always like that even after my monthly torture.

"Aww, did I upset the little baby?" Rodrick cooed sarcastically.

Talk about a dysfunctional relationship we had. It's like whiplash...whipping us all the time!

"No! I'm just...sweating in my eyes!"

"I've heard that one before," He snorted, a green sign coming up beside me.

"Shut up! WE'RE HERE!" I cried out in joy. We finally entered Indiana! Man, have we been talking that much? 5 hours of comebacks and insults and you get Heaven folks.

"Ugh! Yes! I need gas anyways," He agreed.

* * *

Once we reached the outskirts of a city, we pulled up to a Chevron Gas Station. I quickly got out of the tiny van, stretching out everything. Oh God, feels so good. Oh God, that sounded dirty. Haha! Rodrick cut the engine off and jogged over to the station to pay. I walked around to shake off the lag, observing my surroundings. Really sunny out today, but we left at 1 p.m, so it's nearly evening. I think we may have to take up 2 days on this trip.

But, I don't mind, I kinda...enjoyed talking to Rodrick. "Hey."

I turned around when a man's voice greeted me. "Um...hi."

He had shaggy long brown locks, brown. Piercing blue orbs, pale skin, and a very muscular figure. Rodrick was a bit taller, maybe by 3 inches or 4. He appeared to be the same age as us though. He was cute at least. I could see his eyes trailing up and down my body, the blue irises slowly filling with interest. Ooooh, awkward.

"I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out, but, I was wondering if you had a phone so I could call my mom," He shyly asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, sorry, but I don't have one. My mom took it away from me," I smiled sheepishly at him from below my eyelashes.

"I see. Does anyone with you have a phone..or are you alone? Because I don't think a beautiful young lady like you should be wandering around Indiana alone," He explained with a toothy grin.

I started backing away subtly, "I'm not alone, I'm with my f-"

"Babydoll! Let's go!"

Rodrick came charging up beside me. I felt a bit uncomfortable once Rodriick and the guy started having a stare-off. More like glowering.

"Sorry again, um...let's go," I nodded up at Rodrick.

Sensing my insecurity, he slung an arm over my shoulders, "Sure baby."

All my blood stopped when Rodrick bent over to kiss me on the head. My face reddened as he turned us away and walked over to the van. Once we reached the van, we got in and drove out of the station, Rodrick's driving more aggressive that usual. "Why'd you do that?"

"That guy was creeping me out too," He lied, gulping down the anger he wanted so hard not to let loose.

"Liar...you did that for me," I gave him a light-hearted smile.

"Pfft, no! Wuh...what makes you say that?" He came back as his voice went up an octave rather than his low one.

I dig that in guys.

"I don't know, but...I know you just did," I declared, finalizing the conversation.

"Bu-"

"Nope, just admit it," I interjected.

"N-"

"Shush."

"FINE!" He snapped, obviously upset he lost. Hahaha! Loser! Bet he never felt like that in school, so he it's all new to him.

Shaking my head, I stared up ahead at the road. There were small motels, tiny suburbs, and a bit of buildings. Walmart, K-Mart, Mini Mart, Shoe Mar- oh what the heck! I swear, people need more imagination on their store names. Like...Apple! I always wonder how Bill thought of that fruit. I mean, what about a peach, or...a strawberry! Oh! A grape! Yeeeaahhh, I'm good.

"You wanna stop by In-N-Out?" Rodrick suddenly asked as the fast-food resturant came into view.

"Sure," I simply stated.

He drove up to the parking lot and parked the car. We got out and started making our way towards the crowded resturant. Rodrick nudged me and laughed.

"You know why it's called 'In-N-Out'?"

I looked at him confused, "No, why? Enlighten me."

"Because the food goes in and then out right away! Hahaha!" He slapped his knee and howled like a madman.

I had to admit, that was freaking funny. I giggled as we entered through the glass doors. Dear God, it's more crowded in here than out there! Me and Rodrick stood there for a second, just bewildered at such amount of people there were in here. Poor workers must be sweating like fuck. We lined up for 20 minutes until we finally made it up at the cashier. Though, the cashier was a very slutty woman, running her eyes up and down Rodrick. Oh great.

"Hello, what may you like?" She seductively purred, batting her eyes at the poor guy.

"U-uhm..uh..just two burgers please and two medium sized drinks," He chuckled nervously.

I snorted, trying so hard to hold in my laughter.

"Would you like more?" The cashier giggled. It sounded more like a maniacle evil laugh.

"N-no...thank you."

He payed her and we walked away, the cashier appearing very unsatisfied. Whore.

"Aw, why didn't you get her number? I think you got the hots for her," I teased him, walking my fingers up his chest.

"Ugh! No! She's like 30 something! Way to old for me," He disgustedly shuddered.

"I know, I'm just playing around."

We got our drinks and someone called our order ready. Now, we were still hopefully trying to find vacant seats.

"Dang..." Rodrick whispered.

"You can say that again," I approved.

"Dang..." He repeated with a grin.

I chuckled before my eyes searched for a seat for 2. C'mon...there! Far...in...the...corner. Through a mob of hungry customers. Fuck nugget!

"Rodrick! Over there!" I pointed to the seats.

Then, a couple across the room also pointed at it. They saw us pointing then glared at me and Rodrick.

"No way, we saw it first," Rodrick shook his head.

Me and him started walking to it, as did the couple. That made us shift into a power walk, so did they. I screamed a little when we got closer to it. The couple at the same length me and Rodrick were at. Many people got in our way which made us slower in speed.

"No!" The man in the couple yelled angrily.

"Yes! I got an idea! C'mon Babydoll!" Rodrick gripped my hand and dragged me up on top of the line of tables.

"Are you crazy!" I shrieked, the families sitting on the tables staring at us in horror.

Without a response, Rodrick handed me our tray with our food, pulled on me and we ran down the tables, the food below our feet flying everywhere. This would be the time where that trumpet racing music would come up.

"Sorry! Sorry! So sorry!" I chanted as we kept our sprint.

The couple was only 2 feet away from the table and Rodrick did an insane dare-devil trick by flinging himself at the table. He fell on top of the table with a grunt.

"No!" The couple cried out, sulkly walking away.

I sighed heavily, jumping off of the last table. I turned around and saw the people all smothered in food contents. Whoops. I blocked my face with my hand and skipped to me and Rodrick's table.

"What the hell was that for Rodrick!" I snarled, pushing him off of the table and onto the seat. I set the tray down and put my hands on my hips.

"That was for the table!" He weakly replied.

He dropped his head onto the table tiredly. I sat down on the seat, unwrapping my burger. I think we'd better hurry this meal up before the families call the police on us.

* * *

**Dawltons and Heffleys**

The two families were huddled together at the Dawltons' hotel room. They had landed just an hour ago and the parents were all extremely tired and wary.

"Don't worry, Angela. Babydoll is smart, I doubt something will happen to the both of them," Dylan assured the teary mother.

"I wish I could say the same about my son, but I know Rodrick. He can be smart too...in a way...and he'll always know what decision is right and what is not...at the time," Frank unsurely sighed.

Susan nodded. Eventhough her son isn't the brightest or maturest, he's born to survive during conflictive situations like this. He knows what he's doing..sometimes. She knows he'll know what to do.

"Both our kids are strong, that's why my worries are slowly subsiding," Susan muttered, the other parents nodding in approval.

The kids were all knocked out from the eventful day, so they didn't need to hear the conversation.

"I wonder how they're doing right now."

* * *

**Babydoll's POV**

"Rodrick! Stop it!"

He was swerving all around the road, cars honking at us while others screamed very nasty curses. Rodrick thought it'd be funny to spray paint a biker's motorcycle pink. Now, there were 4 very angry bikers hot on our trails.

"Get back here you two runts!" A raspy voice warned us.

"I don't feel like dying, so nut up or shut up, Babydoll!" Rodrick was in near hysterics.

"Neither do I!" I shouted at him. "This all your fault!"

He sped us into an alley. No! They'll freaking corner us! The fates and my theory were right when a wall gated in front of us.

"Shit!" Rodrick whispered, stopping the car.

I heard the motorcycle engines behind us. One of them came stomping out beside Rodrick's door.

"So, you think it's pretty funny to do _this _to my bike huh?" The biker cracked his knuckles. Ugh, gross.

Rodrick gulped, twisting his head out of the window to stare at the Barbie styled vehicle. "Nope."

Really? At this time, that's all you say? 'Nope'? I chuckled, sweat beading down my head, "I think we can all work this out."

"Yeah, like this," The biker pulled Rodrick's door open, grabbed Rodrick by the collar and dragged him out.

I gasped, opening up my door, but another one of the biker's 'thug' friends wouldn't let me. "Dammit let me out!"

"Sorry little lady, but your boyfriend needs to be punished," He smirked, winking at me.

"Shut the fuck up and..he's not my boyfriend!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the biker punch Rodrick right at his eye. Then another one came and kicked him in the guts. I screamed, putting my hand over my mouth.

"Let him go! Stop! What do you want from us?" I asked, tears blurring my eyes.

The two bikers stopped their beatings at Rodrick, proudly smiling at me.

"How about your ride?" One suggested.

"That's seems like a deal. Lover boy, or the van. Pick one," The guy who kicked Rodrick challenged me.

WTF. Why? It's the ride, or Rodrick. Paradise or Rodrick. I can't leave him here. I'll never be able to live with myself. Leaving him...no way...we're in thsi together. That's when a stupid and crazy idea danced in my mind. Epic!

I took a deep breath, "The van."

Rodrick's eyes widened. They shown betrayal and anger, something I never wanted to see in him. I don't know why, but it stabbed my heart with a cleaver when he looked like that.

"Wrong choice, my dear," The biker chuckled evilly.

"We'll see about that," I growled, jumping into the driver's seat. I started up the car, and stared daggers at the bikers. I backed the car up with so much speed, it hit some of the remaining bikers on their bikes. I spun the car 180 degrees, knocking the bikers who were restraining Rodrick away. "Hurry c'mon!"

Rodrick's red, and purple face brightened. He limped up to the passenger's door, opening it and climbing in. I drove us out of the alley before the bikers got to their ride.

"Are you okay?" I panted, still trying to steady my alarming heart rate.

"Yeah, just a bruised eye, and my guts freaking ache," He groaned, leaning his head back on the head rest.

"I'll fix you up. We need to get away from those lunatics first," I shakily said. I also needed to find a place to stay at for Rodrick to recover at least. The...park! It's perfect! My eyes fell upon a far away, tall sign that said: Indianapolis Park. I remember when I got into a fight in 4th grade with a girl and my mom always took me to the park back home for ice cream. That made me feel a lot better and she brought me there when I was in recovery after surgery for my broken ankle. That's how it mostly came into mind.

Damn I'm smart sometimes.

"Thank you," Rodrick croaked. "I thought you were going to leave me alone."

My lips tugged up into a wide, meaningful smile, "Never."

* * *

_A/N: Awww poor Rodrick! Sorry baby, but I had to put in a little action there and some drama! Well, Babydoll has finally said she'll never leave him. Double awww! My mind is starting writer's block badly so do not flame me if my chapters are rather...lame._

_Review a glorious comment! It's just right below this :D I love you all!_


End file.
